Reprise
by Tessie390
Summary: (alt title: Double Negative, Part II) Weirdness continues in Whitechapel as a familiar face seeks to overthrow the town, but he wants to terrorize 'friends' closer to home first. Benny (& Evil Benny)/Ethan & possibly Rory/Sarah. CH. 2 UP!
1. Negative Flush

**REPRISE**

* * *

The title of this story, "Reprise," (alt. title: "Double Negative, Part II") is simply defined as 'repeat' or a repetition of something. And the title of this story along with the summary, is very telling about what (or who I should say) this story is going to be about. The pairings are mainly Ethan/Benny/Evil Benny (of course), and I'm gonna hint at Rory/Sarah, or Rorah, as I believe the pairing's portmanteau is.

Better put in this disclaimer: **this story ****_will_****_most likely_**** contain some very intense and gory moments; please read at your discretion.**

I don't want to write another "Tethered," but this story might come pretty darn close to it at times. But I promise, this story will knock socks off. I've been wanting to write a _real _Evil Benny story, I want it to be a quick one though and not a drag out, 30 chapter story. I also want to be one of the few authors on here who has written/completed their Evil Benny story (fingers crossed on this one).

This story takes place three years after the episode "Double Negative", and notice in the show, Benny simply flushed his photo/negative down a toilet, versus destroying it like Ethan did the others in the dark room. Here comes the theory: Benny simply flushed it. It didn't get destroyed (or at least we didn't see it get destroyed on screen). However, flushing the negative, it _could _have gotten destroyed by the strong water pressure in the toilet and being washed down the town's sewer system, or, it could have landed safely somewhere underground. Again, **we didn't ****_see_**** it get destroyed**.

But enough talk, time for the story you've all came to read. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: _Negative Flush_

**2011**

Three years ago, to the date, ninth grade Benny Weir had just finished fighting with his evil form in the boy's restroom at Whitechapel High. An evil form that _he _thoughtlessly created by taking a picture of his backside, using an antique camera that belonged to his grandma, the camera instantaneously creating an evil doppelganger of the person in the picture.

How it all got started, Benny remembered selling the camera to one of the other students, Hannah Price, at a yard sale. That was his first mistake, Hannah took a picture of herself first and her evil double then took control of the camera, wanted to do away with her 'goody two-shoes' self, later teamed up with Benny's evil form, and took pictures of the entire student body so evil doubles of her friends and classmates would rule the school, and then the town, and so on and so forth.

Ethan and the gang managed to stop them all just in time, and they got them all, or so they thought.

In Downtown Whitechapel, underground in the sewage system, there were brown strips of paper and a small piece of paper sitting on concrete ground, soaking wet. It was soaked, but intact. Other than the dirty and filthy rushing water underground, the water at first was sparkling, as if it were a magic stream, until it then turned to a dark brown color.

Then a hand came up out of the water and grabbed onto the edge of the ground. A person wearing a black leather jacket pulled himself out of the polluted water, coughing and spitting out what was raw sewage. He then flopped down on the ground, lying on his back, next to the soggy paper. He reached over and picked it up, looking at it. He shook it lightly, water droplets flinging off of the edges.

A huge grin grew on the young man, although he was smiling, it was more the evil thoughts he was thinking that caused his smile. "You pathetic fools," the voice whispered, "You _stupid_, pathetic fools. Especially _this_ one." He said looking at the paper, it was the picture Benny took of himself with the camera, he added "I _cannot _believe that _I'm_ the evil double of _him_."

The evil Benny then stood up and looked down at himself and sniffed, making a gag sound. "And I can't believe they stopped me by flushing this picture and the negatives down the _toilet_." He reached down and picked up the negatives too. He opened his jacket and placed them in the inside pocket, "Note to self, later store these in a safe place." He said to himself softly. He looked around and saw rats and roaches, among other insects and pests, running across the sewer system tunnel. He was scanning around for pegs he saw on the edge of a wall.

The Benny double grabbed onto them and climbed up them, pushing a steel grate up and peaking out, he saw that he was in the middle of downtown. It was dark. He deduced at had to be a late hour, the street lights were on but businesses were closed and there was no one on the streets. He then pulled himself out of the sewers and carefully put the grate back on. "I should go home and mess with myself and the old broad, it'd be quite a shock if they knew I still existed. Knowing my goodie form, I bet he took all the glory for defeating me... wimp. _Anybody_ can flush paper down the toilet!" Evil Benny wryly chuckled then, "A shame really, too bad I couldn't have shown him what he can _really _do."

A thought then popped into the evil Benny's head, a thought that what could possibly happen if he goes and confronts his double so quickly, "No, they've defeated the negatives, but I'm willing to bet they're on their P's and Q's; this could end bad for me if I go off half-cocked, I've got to wait. Wait until the timings just right. And I'll show him, all of them, this whole pathetic little town, what _I_ can _really _do."

A huge grin grew on his face again as he walked down the streets of Whitechapel, thinking of all the destruction he was soon to cause; considering renaming Whitechapel to 'Weirtown,' when he overthrew it.

**End of chapter 1. The prologue. Evil Benny is BACK! What does everyone think, did I start this off good. I seriously hope I can write this one, I've got numerous ideas for it. But like I said, I don't want to write a huge 20-30 chapter story like I have with 'Clueless' and 'Tethered' (which are being updated and 'Clueless' is close to being complete after almost 3 years.)**

**Please, you ****_MUST_**** leave reviews if you want me to start/continue with this story (which I really want to). **


	2. Elements Exposed

**REPRISE**

Chapter 2: _Elements Exposed_

**2014; Toronto**

At was a cold night in mid-town Toronto. People were walking down the streets bundled up in their heavy jackets and coats, some wearing earmuffs and scarves.

But on the edge of one of the streets was a bar that was open, it had cars and motorcycles parked by the curb. It was busy and crowded in there, loud rock music playing. People were sitting at tables and at the bar drinking and appearing to have a good time. Some even were rocking out to the music that was playing on the radio.

Outside, a young man in a black leather jacket, a black and grey stripped shirt was walking up to the bar; he was admiring the vehicles outside. A mischievous smile was on the face of the young man when he saw one he really admired - one of the motorcycles.

One of the bartenders walked up to a man that was sitting at the bar with his girlfriend, a drink in his hand. "Excuse me Jake, but there's some kid out there in the lot, messing with your Harley."

"The hell he is." The patron stated angrily, standing up, he appeared to be about six foot-five inches, close to thirty-five years old. He kissed his girlfriend, "I'll be right back babe, I need to scare this kid off."

The blonde woman smiled and replied, flirtatiously, "Well hurry back."

The man nodded and rushed outside to see some kid, attempting to hotwire his bike. "Hey you stupid kid, get the hell away from my cycle!"

The young man fiddling with the motorcycle grinned and stood up, "So this is _your _bike? So you can hand me over the keys then."

"In your f-in' dreams. Get the hell out of here kid, before I do something we both regret." The man threatened lowly. The kid in the leather jacket simply chuckled before using his foot to knock the bike over. This enraged Jake, "YOU ARE _DEAD_ KID!" He charged at the boy before he then saw a flash of red and purple which froze him right in his tracks. Jake tried to talk and found he couldn't, but he looked at the boy fiddling around in his coat pockets. He pulled the keys out and tauntingly waved them in Jake's face also going in his pocket and taking his wallet to look at the driver's license. He pocketed the wallet into his own jacket pocket.

The boy said, "You should have just given me the keys, _Jake Walker_. I wouldn't have had to do this otherwise." He then waved a hand that instantly replaced Jake with a squirrel. He picked up the squirrel that was Jake, brought it to his face and said to him, "When Benjamin Weir wants something; he gets it, one way… or _the other_." He said to the squirrel, "Now, goodbye." Benny took it and launched it in the air towards the main highway. He landed safely in the highway until a car coming at fifty-five miles-per-hour, Jake tried to run, but was too late. The car had run over him and took his now dead body with him.

Evil Benny then picked the motorcycle up off of the ground, surprised nothing broke when he kicked it over. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas, he hopped on the bike. "I always wanted to ride one of these." He said mesmerized, "Guess I could have just zapped up a motorcycle. But getting one this way was waymore _fun_!"

Benny's double put the helmet on that was dangling off on the side. He then put the key in the ignition and turned it, starting the motor. He had the hugest grin on his face. He sat there a moment simply revving the engine. Before finally taking off on it, his evil cackling echoing as he drove down the streets.

**Whitechapel**

It was about ten o'clock in Whitechapel, Benny and Ethan were walking out of the local movie theater, excited about the thriller they had just watched inside. Ethan still ecstatic, "Dude that was so freakin' awesome!"

"I know right E?! _Mummifyer III _was better than the first two _combined_!" Benny agreed, unlocking his grandmother's car, getting in and unlocking Ethan's door.

Ethan jumped in the passenger seat, calmed he added, "I also liked what we did when the couple in the movie declared their love for each other."

"So did I." Benny said breathlessly, he and Ethan were inches away from each other's faces as they both locked lips passionately. They then broke their kiss, both smiling at each other as Benny joked, "But we're a much better couple than them right?"

"Oh definitely." Ethan agreed smirking.

Benny started the car and drove off, heading for home.

Ms. Weir was in her pajamas, she was downstairs watching television, waiting for the boys to return from their movie-slash-date night. More specifically she was watching the ten o'clock news.

A male reporter on screen was talking about a weird missing person's case in Toronto, "Earlier tonight, not too long ago a man from Toronto went missing from a bar shortly after a teenager tried to steal his motorcycle. His picture's up on screen as well as one with his motorcycle; his name is Jake Allen Walker, thirty-four out of Toronto. Police need help finding him or his vehicle. The teenager who stole his motorcycle is described as a white male, six feet, black hair. If you see someone fitting that description, Walker, or someone riding a 1993 Harley-Davidson you are urged to call police."

Ms. Weir was shaking her head at the story, "Crying shame today's youth. Glad to know I don't have to worry about my Benny." Just as she had said that, Ethan and Benny came through the door, clamoring about their movie. They walked into the living room, "Hi boys, did you enjoy your date?"

"Grandma!" Benny yelled, embarrassed.

She gave Benny a look, "Well that's what it was wasn't it?"

"Broadcast it all over the city why don't you?" He asked her.

Ethan shook his head, "Benny relax," he said, patting Benny's shoulder, "It's not that serious. We're the only ones here anyway."

They then looked at the TV screen which had a motorcycle on it, Benny excitedly yelled, "Hey a '93 Harley! What's up with that?"

"It was stolen from a man who went missing in Toronto, Benny." His grandmother answered lowly.

Benny's excitement quickly faltered, "Oh. Hope the police find him." Ethan just shook his head, both at the crime and Benny. "Well, we're headed upstairs, Gram." Benny said heading for the stairs.

"Wait a minute young man." She said sternly, holding out her hand, "My car keys." He walked back over to her and handed them to her, "I trust when I look out the window the car will be in one piece on the driveway and not in pieces?" 

"Gram it's fine! There's not a scratch on it!" Benny yelled defensively.

His grandmother gripped the keys, "It had better not be." She threatened.

Benny sighed in defeat, "Ugh, good night grandma." Benny then stomped upstairs.

"Goodnight boys." She said, adding, "Don't stay up too late playing video games… or doing anything else."

Benny said in a warning, yet annoyed, tone, "Grand-ma!"

"I said nothing." She said innocently. "But either way."

Benny shook his head and rolled his eyes at his grandmother's blatant attempts to annoying him by dropping the subtle hints about him and Ethan doing _anything else_. He walked back upstairs to his room, to find Ethan sitting on his bed, a smirk on his face. "Dude, what's so funny?" Benny asked him, closing the door behind him.

"You," Ethan simply answered, "And your grandma." Benny jumped on the bed next to Ethan. "Remember when we told her?" Ethan asked him. Benny nodded in remembrance, "I remember her saying it was about time we became a couple." Ethan laughed, "And you had that same blank stare you have on your face right now."

Benny then shook it off and pulled Ethan close to him, "Oh shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." The two looked into each other's eyes briefly before passionately kissing.

After midnight on the outskirts of Whitechapel, Evil Benny pulled up in the driveway of a very nice house on his new motorcycle. He cut the engine off as he decided that the home would be his new residence, once he took over the town. The home was a nice two-story home, huge yard, and the best part where Evil Benny was concerned, secluded.

The family inside consisted of four people; two parents, and two children, they were all sleeping soundly until they heard a loud thud that instantly woke them from their slumber. The husband and wife raised up in bed sharply after hearing the noise. "What the hell was that?" The husband whispered to his spouse.

She replied nervously, "I have no idea honey, go check it out."

He got out of bed and reach under the bed, getting a lock box. He then reach for a set of keys on their dresser, and unlocked it, opening it to get a hand gun out of it. "Stay here." He whispered to his wife, intent on dealing with whoever had the gall to break into his home. He saw his frightened kids peeking out their room doors; he motioned for them to go back into their room.

The man went downstairs, gripping the gun tightly, finger on the edge of the trigger, ready to fire on the intruder. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his front door blared open. He reach over and flicked on a light to see someone young, comfortably sitting in a chair in their living room. "I don't if you know it or not kid, but your death warrant has just been signed, unless you leave my house and never come back."

He threatened, walking closer to Evil Benny, who had a devilish grin on his face.

The man shook his head in disgust, "I don't know what it is with you young kids today. You'd rather resort to crime and violence to get what you want instead of going to school or getting a job like everybody else. You'd rather take it from someone else who has worked hard for what they've got instead of earning it yourselves. You're just lazy kid. But you're going to be lazy at someone else's home. Now get up!"

Evil Benny simply faked a yawn, "Are you done with this _boring_ lecture?" The expression on the man's face changed to one of surprise. "If I had known I'd be scolded about something like that, I'd have gone to someone else's home." The man then walked closer to Evil Benny, gun aimed at him. "You would shoot an unarmed teenager who only broke in your front door and hasn't stolen anything or threatened you bodily harm?" Evil Benny then adding, "Yet."

"You've got 3 seconds to get out of my house." The man said. Benny's doppelganger just sat there and stared, unfazed and not amused in the slightest. He then counted, "One…" Evil Benny still didn't move, "Two…", "Three!"

**POW!**

Then, a shot was fired.

**To be continued...**

**End of chapter 2, and possibly the end of Evil Benny! Nah, not likely, I wouldn't kill one of the lead characters of the story this early in! Or would I? You won't really know unless you leave me some reviews!**

**I'd like to thank all who have reviewed with their kind words and followed/favorite this story thus far as well! Much appreciated! **


End file.
